


As of Yet, Unnamed

by angelboi90



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboi90/pseuds/angelboi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter suffers a potions accident and wakes up in St. Mungo's with no memory. What contrives to take place upon his escape and subsequent being found by the X-Men, only time will tell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new world

It started out as any potions class would, really.  
"Open your books to page 437," Snape told the sixth year Slytherin-Gryffindor potions class. He also waved his wand at the ingredients cupboard and it unlocked. "Today we will be making a burn salve to use on magical burns, as Madame Pomphrey is almost out. I would stress the fact that you need to be careful with the ingredients - they can be volatile when mixed together improperly."  
Harry, who had been paired with Neville, swallowed and shot a nervous glance at the inept teenager before opening his book to read through the potion recipe. It seemed like it would be a challenge - you had to stir the cauldron this way and that before adding the final ingredient, a mint leave.  
"I'll go get the cauldron," Neville volunteered. "You had better get the ingredients." Harry nodded in agreement and made his way to the front of the classroom, where the ingredients were kept. He gathered the ingredients quickly but carefully, and brought them back to their workstation as Neville was setting out two cutting boards. Harry lined up the potions ingredients and then they quickly, but carefully began to chop the ingredients according to the instructions.  
They were about halfway through the potion when Snape swooped down to check their potion. Neville added powdered unicorn horn under his watch, and was visibly nervous. "Counter-clockwise, Longbottom!" Snape snapped at the nervous teen as Neville began to stir the potion the wrong way. Neville quickly corrected himself, stammering out an apology. "Potter!" Snape barked. Harry blushed as several people turned to stare at the group. "Kindly double check what Longbottom does. I don't want his ineptness causing any accidents." Snape swept away and Malfoy laughed at Neville while tending to his potion. Neville, clearly crestfallen, grabbed another ingredient and added it to the cauldron. The potion turned a murky gray and began to bubble ominously.  
"I don't think you should have added the mint just then," Harry said. He turned to his book and began to try to figure out how to save the potion. While he wasn't looking at the cauldron Malfoy came over and slipped a firework into the ruined potion, stalking away across the room. The potion began to bubble and hiss, and Harry and Neville stared at it in horror.  
"Potter! What's going on over there?" Snape asked, and began to make his way over to the cauldron. Neville backed away, but before Harry could move away the potion exploded.  
Immediately Harry could feel the burning in his face and he began to scream. Then, the world went black.

* * *

He awoke in a white room, in a bed with white sheets. His vision was blurry - he was missing his glasses. But did he wear glasses? He wasn't sure.  
He moved his arms, reaching for his face. It was then that he noticed the bandages that had been wrapped around his head, like a mummy. What was a mummy? A picture of a man wrapped in bandages flashed across his mind.  
The door opened. "We're glad you're awake, Mr. Potter," Said a voice. He looked over at the door, wondering who Mr. Potter was. The man in white was looking at him. Maybe he was Mr. Potter.  
"Who are you?" He asked. "Who am I? What am I doing here?"  
"What do you remember?" The man asked. He cast his mind back - what did he remember? He couldn't remember anything.  
Slowly, his breathing became laboured and he began to panic. The room began to shake. "Mr. Potter, you need to calm down," The man said, backing away. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, looking at the door that the man stood in front of. Suddenly, he made a mad dash for the door, throwing the man to the side. The shaking followed him. The men and women in the hallway were all worried about the earthquake and let him past without any trouble. Soon he found the door, the one that would lead him outside. He burst through it and then began to make his way through the crowd. The tremors started to slow. But still he kept moving.

* * *

Professor Xavier watched the news in the common room of the mansion with the rest of the X-men and New Mutants. "This is the third suburb of London to be levelled by earthquakes. Scientists have no explanations as to why the earthquakes seem to be targeting specific areas of the city, but they are still searching for answers. Now, Kitty, on to the weather -" Scott turned the tv off.  
"It's very obviously a mutant," Storm said.  
"A very powerful one," Logan growled.  
"I agree with that assessment," Professor Xavier said. "Storm, Jean, Scott, Logan, go pick them up. Tread carefully - I don't want to cause more destruction."  
"Gotcha Chuck," Logan said, and the four mutants turned to head towards the jet.

He was picking through the rubble of the latest accident - he was beginning to know when they would happen. He could feel the destruction build inside of him. It always avoided him, happening around him. This was the third time - he did not know when it would happen again. He wished that he did know - that way he could avoid it.  
There were people picking through the rubble towards him. This wasn't new - oftentimes rescue crews would look him over before he would sneak away, knowing they would want to treat his burns.  
As these ones came closer, he noticed that they didn't have the emergency packs with them. He wondered at this - they couldn't be emergency services, then. Who were they?  
"Hello," The one with white hair called to him, and waved. He tentatively waved back. Did they know him?  
They approached each other cautiously. "My name is Storm," She said. So they didn't know him. "This is quite the accident you caused."  
"I didn't cause anything," He told the group. "I don't know how this happened."  
"What's your name?" The redhead asked him. "Mine is Jean."  
He stopped and thought for a moment. "Don't have one," He finally said. "Never needed one before now."  
"Where do you live?" Storm asked, reaching out to his face. He jerked back and she put her hand down. "You look like you need medical attention."  
"I woke up in a hospital once," He said. "They called me Mr. Potter. That was the first time I felt the shaking. Everyone was afraid. Why aren't you afraid?"  
"What if I told you that we could help you control the shaking so that people wouldn't be afraid of you anymore?" The man with red glasses asked.  
"I would ask why you wanted to help me." He tugged at the little bit of hair he had at the back of his head.  
"We help all people like us," The man with the glasses responded. "We all have our own special abilities."  
"You can't keep wandering around like this," The man that looked part wolf said. "Someone, eventually, will pin these earthquakes on you and you'll be locked up. Come live at the school we live at. Take classes, learn to control yourself - and then, when you're ready, you can decide what you want to do."  
He stood there for a minute, remembering how hard these past few days had been. And then his stomach growled. That was the worst part, always being hungry.  
"All right, let's go." Storm smiled at him.  
"Let's show you to our jet."

Once the jet was in the air Jean unbuckled herself and got the first aid kit. "Those bandages look pretty dirty," Jean said to Mr. Potter. "Can I change them and check the wounds underneath?"  
"Sure," Mr. Potter said. Jean came knelt in front of him and slowly began to peel the bandages off.  
"Oh my," She breathed, struggling to maintain her composure as more and more burns were revealed. "Do you remember what happened to you?"  
"No," Mr. Potter said. "Whatever happened also affected my memory."  
Jean snapped into nurse mode. "Do you have any more burns?"  
"On my chest, arms and hands," Mr. Potter said. "Whatever got me got me good."  
"You are getting a shower when we get back to the mansion," Jean declared. "And then some burn cream and we'll let these air out for tonight."  
"I think I can manage that," Mr. Potter said. His stomach growled again. "Tell me there's food at this mansion."  
"When was the last time you ate?" Glasses-man, aka Scott, asked.  
"Yesterday morning, I think," Mr. Potter said. "But always, after an earthquake, I'm extremely hungry."  
"Of course you are," Logan, aka wolf-man, said. "You put off a lot of energy. Jean, there should be some energy bars in the emergency pack."  
"I'll get him one," Jean said, then moved to the back of the plane.  
"So what do you all do at the school?" Mr. Potter asked.  
"We're teachers," Scott replied. "Storm teaches mutants to control their powers. I teach Shop. Logan teaches PE. And Jean teaches Science and math."  
Jean came back and handed Mr. Potter an energy bar. He devoured it in a few moments and there was quiet on the plane.  
"And the other students will be safe from me?" Mr. Potter asked after some time.  
"They all know how to take care of themselves and each other," Storm assured him. "Plus, us teachers won't let you get too out of hand."

* * *

Professor Xavier was waiting in his study when they landed. He sensed that they intended to take the new student to the infirmary and went to join them there.  
Jean was just taking the bandages off of the young man's chest when Professor Xavier entered the infirmary. He couldn't see the extent of the damage but saw how professional Jean was and knew it was bad. He wheeled himself to sit in front of the young mutant and took him in before introducing himself.  
The man had severe burns all over his face and torso, which looked almost like he had melted away. His eyes drooped, his lips were blistered, and his chest looked to be extremely tight.  
"My name is Charles Xavier," He said, once Jean had finished removing the bandages. "I run this school. Tell me, what is your name?"  
"All I know is that at the hospital they called me Mr. Potter," The young man said. "Whatever burned me seems to have taken my memory."  
"Intense shock can do that," Professor Xavier agreed. "Can you remember anything?"  
"Nothing," Mr. Potter said.  
"As part of your training, I am sure we can work on your memory." Professor Xavier glanced at Jean. "For now, though, I am going to leave you in the capable hands of Jean. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other."  
Jean smiled at the Professor. "Thank you Professor. All right, Mr. Potter. Let me show you to the showers..." Professor Xavier left the infirmary and was waiting for the elevator when the shaking started. Professor Xavier turned around and headed back the infirmary, and the shaking gradually grew in intensity.  
"Jean, what's happening with him?" Professor Xavier called when he entered the infirmary.  
"The pain from the shower set him off," Jean said, kneeling in front of a shower stall. Mr. Potter could just barely be seen behind her with his hands on his head. Professor Xavier wheeled himself so that he was next to her.  
"Just breathe, Mr. Potter," Professor Xavier said in a calm voice. "Take that feeling, that shaking feeling, and press it into a box." Mr. Potter began to breathe in and out as deeply as he could and felt the emotion, searching for the edges. Suddenly, Professor Xavier was in his mind, guiding him through his awareness. "Here's the edge. Take it, and push until you can't feel it anymore!" Together they made the feeling smaller and smaller, until Mr. Potter was in control of it again, and then, when he was calm, he lowered his hands from his head.  
"Thank you," Mr. Potter said. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."  
"We will get it under control eventually," Professor Xavier said.  
"You will," Jean agreed. "Let's try cleaning the burns another way. Professor, if you would kindly give us some privacy?  
"He's all yours," Professor Xavier agreed and began the trek back to his study.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry discovers his memories are irreparable.

Professor Xavier entered the infirmary where Mr. Potter had been staying. "Good morning," He said, greeting the young man who was sitting up and eating breakfast. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing ok," Mr. Potter said. "My burns have finally stopped draining. I think I should be as good as new in no time!"  
"I was hoping today that we could work on your memory a little," Professor Xavier said. "Are you done breakfast?"  
"Yep," Mr. Potter said and pushed the table away. "What's first?"  
"With your permission, I'd like to delve into your mind and see if I can find some shard of your memory for you to work with," Professor Xavier said, wheeling himself in front of the teen. He held a hand up. "Do I have your permission?"  
"Sure," Mr. Potter said, looking at the hand skeptically. Professor Xavier placed it on his head gently and closed his eyes. Mr. Potter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for whatever was going to happen.  
Professor Xavier furrowed his brow, and sent his mind deeper into the teens. After a moment he withdrew his hand. Mr. Potter opened his eyes. "It seems that whatever happened to you, destroyed the mental pathways that create your memories," the Professor said. "You will never get your memories back."  
Mr. Potter had been worried about this, had been preparing himself for that news. He stared at the wall for a minute, composing himself, then looked at Professor Xavier and Jean. "I guess I get to make a new life for myself, then," He said, squaring his shoulders as much as possible. "I need a name. Professor Xavier, would you name me?"  
"I would be honored," Professor Xavier said. "I am sorry I can't be of more help."  
"You have given me a safe place to live," Mr. Potter assured the older gentleman. "That is help enough."  
"I will think about names and let you know this afternoon," Professor Xavier said.  
"I look forward to hearing what you come up with," Mr. Potter smiled at the older gentleman, and then Professor Xavier took his leave.

Mr. Potter sat watching a movie on Jean's laptop when the Professor came back to visit him. "What are you watching?" He asked as he wheeled himself in front of Mr. Potter's tray table.  
"Glee," Mr. Potter said, pausing the computer. "What can I do for you?"  
"I need two things right now," The older gentleman said. "First, I have a name for you, at least, until we can figure out what your name is. What do you think of Michael Angelo Potter?"  
"Why'd you choose that name?" Mr. Potter asked.   
"I chose that name because it belonged to a great artist," The Professor explained, "And I want you to be a harbinger of good in the face of all the challenges you face."  
Mr. Potter weighed the name for a moment in his mind. "Could I keep it, even if we figure out who I am?"  
"If you don't like your name more, then yes," Professor Xavier assured the young man. "It is yours."  
"Michael....Angelo....." He weighed the two names on his tongue. "I think they work," Michael said after a moment. "I like them."  
"Thank you," Professor Xavier said. "The second thing I need is your permission to search for your family back in England. I was thinking we would start by searching the hospitals for a patient named Potter."  
"I don't have a problem with that," Michael said. "I hope you find something. I want to know more about myself." He scratched at a scab on the back of his hand. "I have a request for you."  
"If I can grant it I will," Professor Xavier said, folding his hands in his lap and giving Michael his full attention.   
"I want to look at myself in the mirror," Michael said, swallowing nervously. "But I'm worried it will set me off."   
"I can be there if it would make you feel safe," Professor Xavier said. "In fact, if you feel ready, I could have Jean bring a mirror right now."  
Michael was silent for a moment, taking deep breaths, before he nodded. "I'm ready."  
Jean went into the infirmary office and came back with a large hand mirror. She handed it face down to Michael and stepped back.   
Michael took another deep breath and then flipped the mirror up so that he could see his reflection. He gasped. He may not remember much, but he could remember how he had looked. Where his eyes had been oval and bright, now they looked as if they had been melted at the sides, with little expression. The edges of his face were scabbed over, and his lips were blistered in streaks, like whatever had burned him had dripped down his face. His hair was burned off about three inches from his hairline, but what amazed him was the scar. He didn't know how he had gotten it, whether it was before the accident or during, but on his forehead there was a lightning-shaped scar. "I guess I can work with this," He said, putting the mirror down. Inside his feelings swam around, unsure of what to feel about his new appearance. He closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to spill. "I don't have much choice, do I?"  
"It will get a little better the more it heals," Jean said soothingly. "Once the skin is all the same colour and your lips are back to their normal size you won't look as bad."  
"I accept you no matter what you look like, Michael," Professor Xavier said. "You are so much more than what you look like. It might be hard to understand that now, but you will learn that lesson before too long. And I will walk along side of you to help you in whatever way I can."  
"Thank you," Michael said, taking another look in the mirror. He pushed at the side of his lips with his tongue. "I can do this," He said. He saw green light, and then it was back to his face in the mirror. He put the mirror on the computer. "I need a shave."  
"Not until those burns are more healed, young man," Jean said, taking the mirror. "Do you remember how to shave?"  
"Yeah, you just -" And Michael waved his hand around his face. He looked at the two adult in puzzlement when nothing happened. "Maybe I don't."  
"There are plenty of people here to teach you," Professor Xavier said, "Of course, when Jean says you're ready." Jean had given him a stern look.  
"That sounds great," Michael said.   
"All right, it's time to get washed up for supper," Jean said.  
"I know when I'm dismissed," Professor Xavier said. He winked at Michael. "I leave you in Jean's capable hands."


End file.
